Press Play
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Naughty-fic. When the wives are away the husbands play. NaruSasuNaru. Might become a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Name – Press Play

Genre – Erotica

Warnings – Yaoi, masturbation, LEMON, cross-dressing, fetish, het

Main Pairing(s) – NaruSasu, SasuNaru

Side Pairing(s) – SasuSaku, NaruHina

_Masculinity covered liberally in feminity_

_Come a little closer and you will see_

_The beauty I have inside of me..._

Summary – When the wives are away the husbands play.

Plot – Naruto and Sasuke are feeling lonely with both their wives away on a mission. So in a moment of uncharacteristic fascination they decide to experiment …

000

Sasuke growled, low and deep, as if he hoped that the sound would send the sanity-devouring silence in the mansion running for its mommy. But it merely bounced off the walls and was swallowed mercilessly by the quietness. It made him want to pull out his hair.

He surveyed the living room, wondering temporarily if cleaning it for a third time that day would be considered unhealthy. Sometimes he hated his habit to be perfectly organized and thought out. He had each day planned out. But still there were devastatingly long hours of _boredom_.

It wouldn't have been a problem if Sakura was home. She would have found a way to keep him busy one way or another. She knew how to be social. But, no, she was gone on a mission. A mission that had been estimated to last at least seven weeks. Currently entering the third.

And damn it, why couldn't they send him on a mission? Surely there was someone, something _somewhere _that needed rescuing?

Fuck, he'd never been so bored in his life. He growled again, getting even angrier when it produced the same results. He hated the situation he was in, he hated the feeling. The unbearable feeling of loneliness, uselessness and restlessness. No mission, no wife, no nothing. Not even damn Naruto, who was probably too busy being the fucking Hokage.

It wasn't like Sasuke didn't enjoy being alone. He had moments where he fled to some empty room in the mansion in order to get some peace, to get _away_ from his social chatterbox of a wife. But those moments usually only lasted an hour or so. He didn't want to be alone for any longer than that. He'd gotten married to get rid of the devastating loneliness for fuck's sake.

It was torture.

Giving the silent room, with a serious lack of pink motor-mouths, a final glare he stomped off towards the master bedroom. He'd clean that. Again. More thoroughly than last time. This time he would be as slow as he could be, throw the entire room upside down, scrub everything he could get his hands on and put the shit back in its proper place.

That would fill up his time for the rest of the day. Hopefully. And tomorrow he'd just move on to the next room. Again. Urgh.

He entered the master bedroom armed with all the contents of their entire cleaning closet. He glared at the room as he searched for a speck of dirt. When he didn't find one he tried to convince himself that there were kinds of filth the eye couldn't see which he hadn't managed to get rid of the last time.

He started with Sakura's side of the room by emptying her closet. He threw her clothes unceremoniously onto the bed (as folding her clothes would take up more time). Next came a truckload of scrolls and books on medical jutsu which he also dumped onto the bed. He placed her memorials in a box and put it out of harm's way.

Then he looked at the clock.

One hour. Just _one fucking hour_.

Sasuke scowled.

He grabbed a bucket to fill it with water and violently drenched a cloth before assaulting his wife's closet. After a while he forgot why he was being aggressive and treated the wood with more friendliness. He was actually passing the time rather nicely – no boredom, no loneliness, no restlessness – until he began scrubbing at the left corner of the closet.

One of the boards was loose.

He put the cloth down and pulled the board out with surprising ease. A sure hint that it was used as a hiding place. Looking inside, he saw a relatively big carton box.

At first, Sasuke stared at it, wondering if Sakura was hiding love letters or other possible clues of an affair in it. He took the box out of its hiding place and shook it a few times. When both the curiosity and suspicion became too much for him he stood up, opened it and promptly dropped it to the floor.

Several items came rolling out. Dildos and vibrators of all kinds of shapes and sizes, a bottle of lubrication, a bottle of his cologne, a pair of his shorts and an IPod that somehow looked a bit different.

Sasuke gaped and stared, his face glowing redder the longer he looked. Never in a million years would he had thought that Sakura, his wife, would…

Would do something so _vulgar_. So, so…

He turned his eyes to his boxers. He picked them up and, against his better judgment, gave it a sniff. It smelled of Sakura and his cologne. Shivers shot up his spine as his body fired up and responded to the warm scent of him and his woman. Unconsciously he held it tighter, a mixed feeling of possessiveness, desire and pride filling up his chest.

Still holding the sweet-smelling shorts to his face he picked up the box and turned it over. Several more items fell out, but it was the white shirt that caught his attention. Another one of his clothes. It was clean, spotless even, but held the same scent as his shorts. He momentarily wondered if Sakura wore these when she –

Sasuke stiffened.

His body firing up even more as an image of his wife dressed in his clothes, in their bed or bathtub or sofa, playing with herself, lodged itself into his mind.

Was that how Sakura passed the time when he was gone a long time? Did she sneak up to the bedroom, take out the box that she had so carefully hidden in her closet, and pleasure herself while thinking of him?

His eyes traveled to the objects scattered on the floor. Dildos, vibrators, sex toys he didn't even know the name of, bottles of lubrication, bottles of lotion, bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a bottle of his cologne, a picture of himself, a make-up case…

Against his will, a timid but naughty blush appeared on his face and refused to go away. His heart was pounding in his chest, fueled with excitement. And Sasuke found himself torn.

One part of him, a dark blue shadow, told him to put the shit back where he found it, presume the cleaning frenzy and pretend that nothing happened.

Another part of him, a golden hued ball of smoke, told him to give Sasuke Junior some attention first before doing the cleaning.

But the part that he found himself actually listening to, a glittery pink faerie light, told him that he had a whole collection of naughty toys at his disposal and, dear Kami, think of the things he could _do_ with them.

The shadow protested. _Don't do it. Think of your pride. Think of your ego. You will never be able to look at your reflection afterwards_.

_But Sakura does it, _ the faerie light said with a giggle.

_No!_ The smoke exclaimed loudly_, just jack off and get back to the cleaning. You're male for crying out loud! The only use you have for a dildo is for when the wife is present!_

_You'll be laughed at if you do it, _the shadow agreed.

_Why? You're in a big, empty mansion all by yourself. _The faerie light said. _No one will find out. It'll just be you and endless pleasure…_

He tried to ignore the second dose of shivers that made his body tremble as he bend over to pick up the funny-looking IPod. It was pink, just like most of Sakura's other belongings. He studied it, turning it around in his slender fingers.

000

Naruto was totally, utterly, insanely _bored_. Things just weren't the same without Hinata. His secretary. His wifey. She made everything more fun, more _interesting_. Office hours weren't half as dim when you add a curvaceous woman, a desk and no clothes.

But he made the mistake of sending her off on some mission that desperately needed a Byakugan user. And since, somehow, the rest of the Hyuuga clan was already on a mission... Well, he sacrificed his own sanity for the sake of Konoha. He always knew he'd be a good Hokage.

But, seriously, boredom this bad shouldn't even be legal. It was so bad that he had actually finished all of his paperwork twenty minutes ago and, he couldn't even believe it himself, but he was longing for more. Just so he had something, _anything_ to keep his mind off the fact that he was in a big, old, _dusty_ office _all by his fucking self. _

Everyone was out on a mission. There was no wifey to have sex with on his desk, no Kiba to act stupid with, no Kakashi to be a pervert with, no –

Naruto's head jolted up from where he had dropped it on the desk. 'Sasuke!' He said with such pride that you'd think he found the cure to world hunger.

He hadn't seen the bastard in weeks. Not since their wives banned them from seeing each other for two months for leaving their favorite restaurant in shambles after their first double date. (Which totally hadn't been his fault. The bastard shouldn't have goaded him. Should've kept his wise-ass mouth shut.)

Naruto's face split into a grin. Yeah. He'd see how his best friend was doing without the almighty Hokage around to make his life miserable.

Easily creating a kage bunshin to fill up the chair while he was away, Naruto snuck out the back window and dashed into the night. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, on his way to the Uchiha estate.

He stopped for several minutes to see the sun go down, which reminded him of Hinata, who loved sunsets (and it took him everything he had not to cry out her name in misery or think about how her boobs bounced when she giggled).

It wasn't difficult to find the Uchiha mansion. It towered over all the other houses like a king sitting on his thrown which was stationed on a platform. Naruto unconsciously puffed out his cheeks. Bastard, he wasn't even the Hokage and he still managed to get his hands on a bigger house than him. Fucking Uchiha.

He decided to be his usual self and annoy the hell out of his favorite bastard by getting in his mansion uninvited. With a flashlight grin he circled the place until he found an open window and climbed up the walls to get in.

It was the master bedroom. At least, Naruto thought it was. It was a mess. Clothes, weapons, brooms, sweeps and bottles of kami-knows-what laying around. It looked like he had practiced his rasengan in there.

The more he looked at the wreckage the more worried he got. Had Sasuke been attacked? Was the bastard evil all long and executing his master plan to take over Konoha at this very moment?

Naruto stopped thinking and simply dashed out of the bedroom, stampeding down the staircases, now desperate to find Sasuke somewhere within those walls. But when he finally found him in the well-lit living room he didn't know whether to get even more worried or wonder who the hell the pretty girl laying on the rug in front of the television was and why Sasuke never introduced them.

He was about to blow a fuse, more eager to find his so-called best friend and demand to know why he was being unfaithful to Sakura before beating him to a pulp, when his brain pointed out a very interesting fact.

The ' pretty girl' had a seal on the left side of her shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried, squinting his eyes at the 'pretty girl'.

Sasuke didn't move, he didn't even blink. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror of the make-up case as he painted his lips deep royal red.

His eyes were narrowed in concentration and yet they seemed oddly unfocused, the lids glittering slightly and a pretty pastel peach color. His hair was held back by simple light pink Alice band and he was wearing earphones off the same color. His nails were as red as his lips.

A pristine white shirt placed skillfully on his ass was the only thing covering Sasuke. His legs looked endless and smooth, and his toenails were painted as well. His skin seemed to glisten in the light

Naruto blinked. Fuck. Since when…? How…? Wow… Sasuke was _gorgeous_. Prettier than Hinata. Prettier than Sakura. Maybe even prettier than both of them combined. Wait –

Naruto shook his head. He took a step forward but realized he had no idea what to say or do. And he was fairly sure Sasuke wouldn't appreciate the fact that he'd discovered his little fetish.

He took a step back, but stopped when a scent brushed past his nose. A sweet, undeniably feminine scent that usually came from Sakura, but it was coming from Sasuke.

He stood there dazed for a second before deciding it was probably best to leave quickly before one of them did something they'd regret. Before he could a strange buzzing noise caught him off guard. He would've shrugged it off and continued to sneak out of the room before Sasuke spotted him, but he couldn't help but notice that the sound had come from underneath the white shirt.

Naruto didn't know what to think of it. The most logical explanation was also the most ridiculous. But he had no idea what else it might've been. Hesitating and fidgeting with the end of his sleeves (a habit he'd copied from his dear wife) he realized that no matter what kind of reason or excuse he cooked up to leave, deep down he didn't want to.

No, what he really, _really_ wanted was to see what was underneath that white shirt.

Naruto made sure Sasuke wouldn't be able to see him through the mirror as he sneaked up behind him, but Sasuke's lower legs were dangling in the air and Naruto hadn't thought that at one moment he might put them down… But he did, and wacked him right in the nose.

Sasuke stiffened and turned around, pulling the earphones out and pressing the pause button. 'Na-Naruto?'

'Sasuke! Hi! Just thought I'd drop by and surprise you.' Naruto blurted out, forcing down the nervous lump that lodged itself in his throat. _Just act normal_, he thought desperately, _Just pretend there's nothing weird going on… _'So! Up for a spar?'

Sasuke looked dumbfounded. 'I'm… a little busy at the moment.' He managed to say though his eyes were still wide in shock.

'Oh. Uh… well…' _Act normal, act normal, for fuck's sake ACT NORMAL!_ 'You think that color would look good on me?' Naruto asked with a nervous smile.

If he wasn't so terrified he would've smacked himself across the forehead. Knowing he couldn't get out of this unless he was willing to risk Sasuke's friendship (and his own life, which, oddly enough, meant a lot to him) he laid down next to him and searched for a color lipstick he liked.

He picked up one that resembled orange the most, but Sasuke snatched it away before he could put it on. 'Hey!'

'That'll look ghastly on you. Try this one.' Sasuke snapped with a slight blush, holding out a light bronze-pinkish colored lip gloss.

With shivering fingers Naruto obeyed. After several attempts he managed to paint his lips within the lines and he had to say it _was_ his color. It was almost the same shade as his skin and unlike Sasuke's it had glitters in it, giving it a more playful, youthful effect.

Naruto grinned. 'So, what about nail polish. Can that be orange?'

Sasuke frowned. 'No way.' He grabbed a bottle. 'Peach.'

Naruto pouted. 'But I want orange.'

'You're not getting it.'

'Will you put it on then? You know how clumsy I am.' Naruto said, still pouting.

Secretly, he was waiting for that buzzing sound again, but so far he hasn't heard anything. He looked down at the IPod. Sasuke had put it on pause.

Before he could try anything Sasuke grabbed his left hand and began doing his nails. The tension in his slender fingers told Naruto that Sasuke was only doing this to get rid of him. But Naruto had no intention of leaving just yet.

'There. Done. Anything else? Mascara? Eye shadow?'

'Yes, please.' Naruto said with a smirk, completely ignoring the sarcasm.

Sasuke glowered. He picked up some brown mascara, but dropped it with a shiver when a familiar buzzing sound filled the air. 'Give me that!' he snapped as he snatched the item out of Naruto's hands.

'Hey!' Naruto glared, before freezing. Sasuke froze as well as he saw light dawn on Naruto's face. 'Y-you-you, uh, I-I, uhm… wha-a, uh…'

Sasuke blushed and turned away, feeling utterly humiliated and ashamed. He was intensely aware of the fact that Naruto's eyes had strayed from his face to the white shirt covering him. Nonetheless, he jumped when he felt a warm hand on his lower back.

Sasuke stayed unmoving as Naruto uncertainly moved his hand, slowly, until his pinky slipped under the white shirt. It moved another inch, until Naruto lost confidence and, instead, slid his index finger across Sasuke's spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"Pleasure is a dangerous thing, isn't it?" Sasuke whispered timidly, a pretty pink blush on his cheeks.

Naruto paused, "Yes, it is." He whispered back. He hesitated, thinking of both their wives. But in the end, curiosity got the best of him, "Want to play a game?"

Sasuke looked at him through sinfully long eyelashes. He couldn't tell whether he was glaring or pouting. He didn't answer which slowly made Naruto lose confidence.

"What's your favorite song, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked at the odd question. He swallowed thickly when he realized it could be linked to the Ipod. "Angels on the moon by Thriving Ivory."

"Never heard of it." Sasuke whispered back.

"Then how about Closer by Nine Inch Nails?"

Sasuke trembled when Naruto moved his fingers again, petting his tailbone. "That's a nice song."

"Isn't it?"

Naruto watched, entirely captivated, as Sasuke bit his lip uncertainly. Goosebumps spread across his skin when Sasuke pressed play.


	2. Chapter 2

Name – Press Play, Part II

Genre – Erotica

Warnings – Yaoi, masturbation, cross-dressing, fetish, bi, language

Main Pairing(s) – SasuNaruSasu, NaruSasuNaru

Side Pairing(s) – SasuSaku, NaruHina

_When I'm home alone I tend to touch myself_

_It's just that sometimes I look so _**good**_ I just can't refuse_

Summary – When the wives are away the husbands play.

Plot – Naruto and Sasuke are feeling lonely with both their wives away on a mission. So in a moment of uncharacteristic fascination they decide to experiment …

000

Naruto couldn't help but think it was wrong. He was the Hokage for fuck's sake. He was a married man. They both were. But none of those thoughts stopped him from lowering himself onto the vibrator positioned onto the floor of the living room.

The thing was pink and glittery. He had almost burst out laughing when he picked it up. It couldn't have been more obvious that it was designed for a woman. He wasn't a woman and, _damn_ that thing felt big just holding it. He had imagined shoving it into Hinata or Sakura, even Sasuke. Imagined himself watching any of them masturbating with it – Hinata bobbing up on down, her tits bouncing, or Sasuke riding it with all his might, rocking the bed while his muscles flexed.

He wondered what Hinata did when he wasn't around. When he was busy with paperwork or visiting another country, did she finger herself while laying in their bed, thinking of him? It was ridiculous. He was being stupid. He tried to tell himself that it didn't feel good, that feeling the tip of the vibrator penetrate him did nothing for him.

Fuck that, he'd never been so turned on in his life.

It was insane.

He was fucking himself with a pink, glittery sex toy while watching his best friend paint his toenails. His leaking cock dangerously close to Sasuke's pretty, sweaty face. He thought of those red lips engulfing his dick and wondered what the fuck was wrong with him.

Sasuke wasn't his wife. Sasuke was a man. Sasuke had tried to kill him. Sasuke looked so _good_ when he was horny. Did he look like that when he was fucking Sakura?

He shouldn't be thinking about things like that. Then again, here he was, screwing himself with a vibrator roughly the size of his own cock while Sasuke watched and he just couldn't block out the sound of Sasuke's Igasm. That gentle buzzing that had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

He grabbed his dick and pumped it, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's face. He wondered what the bastard was thinking about. But then Sasuke leaned forward and began to reapply the lipgloss Naruto had unconsciously licked off.

He came all over the bastard's stomach. Sasuke looked down and for a moment both of them just watched Naruto's cum sliding down pale toned abs. It didn't take much for Naruto to look a little further down.

Sasuke's cock was like the rest of him – tall, slender and pretty if that made any sense. It was about the same size as his own, but not as thick. Naruto gave it an experimental prod. It resulted in a twitch and a muffled moan.

They looked at each other and, for once, both seemed to have the same idea. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, who neither struggled nor protested. Their cocks touched and that was all Sasuke needed to know it had been a good idea. He grinded their groins together as Naruto blindly grabbed around until his fingers closed around another vibrator.

It was purple with lilac hearts. It looked so gaudy and girly and good as he pushed it into Sasuke's lubricated ass. He set it down and the vibrator suctioned itself onto the wooden floor. Sasuke moaned when he turned it on, his cherry lips pursed. Naruto wanted those lips on his cock.

Instead, he grabbed his own and began pumping it once again, watching Sasuke do the same. He was insanely aware of how close their groins were to each other. Their hands kept bumping and their cocks kept touching and it was driving them insane until everything became a blur and suddenly Naruto didn't know whose cock he was rubbing anymore.

His eyes went up. Oddly enough, it was the sight of Sasuke's flat chest that reminded him that he was doing all this with another man. His eyes traveled to those pinks nipples then to his own brown ones.

_I'm not gay_, he thought before he came again, leaning back, needing both arms to support him as Sasuke milked out the orgasm.

He still wanted those red lips around his cock though.


End file.
